Archie Sonic X Issue 16
Sonic X | current = #16 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 15 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 17 }} |issue= 16 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = Todd Wahnish |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 16 is the sixteenth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in February 2007. Official solicitation :"Valentine's Fray": Love is in the air, not to mention other factors that could give Amy a big chance to finally win Sonic's heart. What is the evil threat that could force Sonic to go on a date with lovesick Amy? Could the evil Eggman be behind this scene? And will Knuckles and Tails ever stop laughing at Sonic's misfortune? It's romantic comedy as only Sonic can deliver it – with plenty of action and intrigue to rub shoulders with! Featured stories Valentine's Fray * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: '''Todd Wahnish * '''Inks: '''Terry Austin * '''Letters: '''John Workman * '''Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-chief: 'Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis It's Valentine's Day and Sonic decides to take Amy out on a date, because he lost a bet with Knuckles. Clueless of what to do for Amy's date, Sonic goes to get help from Chaotix. Bokkun, spying on Sonic and the Chaotix, reports back to Doctor Eggman, who is very surprised to hear of Sonic's date with Amy. Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun plan out Operation Heartbreak to ruin their happiness. Sonic takes the advice of Vector to sweep Amy off her feet and give her a night on the town. Sonic takes Amy for a run over the city, while Dr. Eggman and Bokkun are hitting them with missiles and bombs, but cancel each other out. Amy, who is not suspecting Dr. Eggman's attacks thinks that the explosions are fireworks. Sonic then listens to Espio about going to a traditional Japanese restaurant where Decoe and Bocoe are planning to fry them. Practicing before Sonic and Amy arrive, they accidentally burn themselves. Sonic and Amy arrive unaware of Decoe and Bocoe. Amy isn't having much of a good time because this is what they do everyday and Ella always makes delicious meals. Sonic then decides to go with Charmy and go to Twinkle Park, in which Amy loves the idea. After enjoying the night out, Amy wants to go into the haunted house in which she gets scared by Bokkun and Sonic protects Amy from Dr. Eggman's laser blasts. After one more roller coaster ride, Sonic and Amy meet up with Mr. Tanaka who escorts them to a limo. Sonic goes back to see Dr. Eggman and his robots defeated and says that it would've been boring without them. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion ***Twinkle Park Items: *Piko Piko Hammer Vehicles: *Egg Mobile Trivia *This issue is a Valentine's special. *On the date, Sonic decides to go to Twinkle Park with Amy which is based on a level of Sonic Adventure. Amy also mentions that 'cute couples get in free' which is what she says in the cutscene before Twinkle Park in Sonic and Amy's story. *On the date in Twinkle Park, Amy is shown with a giant balloon with a star on it, which is her mission objectives are in Sonic Adventure, to evade ZERO and get the Balloon. Category:Comics Category:Sonic X issues